


you set the other on fire

by eversall



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drunk ramblings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9787073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversall/pseuds/eversall
Summary: “That’s still true.” Simon says, the hurt crashing into him all over again. “You broke up with me. You don’t get to play the hero by hauling my drunk ass home or whatever –  ““I’m sorry.”“ – and I know you think that you’reoh so perfectand you can’t be seen with someone like Simon Lewis, but – wait, what?”.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's still wednesday here okay so I'm on time for jimon week day 3: heroes + villains or something like that, idk man it's all very metaphorical in this fic. 
> 
> i feel like the real question is when in jimon week will i write smut, bc i feel like every day i'm getting closer to maybe doing that...sigh i'm jimon trash. 
> 
> title taken from the other by lauv

“JACE WAYLAND,” Simon shouts, “YOU’RE DEAD TO ME.”

“Oh boy, that’s enough drinks for today, definitely.” Maia nods, slipping the glass out of Simon’s hands. “I cannot believe you tricked me into thinking you have a high tolerance.”

“I do.” Simon argues sluggishly, making grabby hands at the glass as it disappears. “Gimme back my liquor, I can hold it! I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die! Oh my God,” his voice goes soft and he stares at Maia, stricken. “I’m already dead! Now I can’t swear! I just have to be fake all the time!”

“I’m sure that made a lot more sense in your head.” Maia agrees, her smile fond. “Come on, Simon, lets get you back to Magnus’. He’s out for the night, isn’t he?”

“He’s sexing up Alec.” Simon nods, then slams a hand on the bar when he remembers what he was originally angry about. “And Alec is Jace’s par…parbra…very important bro! And JACE WAYLAND IS DEAD TO ME.”

“Okay.” Maia agrees soothingly, nodding at someone out of Simon’s eyesight. “Hey, I called someone to take you home, because I still have to finish up my shift. You’ll be alright?” Simon frowns. Is Maia allowed to leave him? He’s pretty sure it’s illegal.

“I don’t think it’s legal to leave your baby vampire.” He tells her seriously. She snorts. “Why are you _laughing_ at me? That’s illegal too!”

“I think you’re in good hands.” Maia says, smiling wryly. Simon tips his head back, trying to see who it is, and he _keeps_ tipping, unable to stop himself from sliding backwards off the bar stool.

Strong hands catch him, propping him back up on the bar stool. He feels a warm body behind him, and he lets his head loll back to look up at someone who looks…vaguely familiar, but also –

“Holy shit you’re hot.” Simon blurts out. “Will you go out with me?” The guy pauses, looking down at Simon in exasperation, before hauling him off the seat. Maia’s snort-laughing behind the bar, her face buried in her hands as she looks at the two of them. _Rude_ , Simon thinks indignantly.

“Come on, Simon.” The guy says, slinging an arm around Simon’s waist. Simon leans into him, smelling something sharp and spicy-sweet as he buries the side of his face in the guy’s leather jacket.

“Mmm.” Simon sighs dreamily as they stumble out of the bar and into the frigid night, “you smell good.” The guys laugh is strained.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Simon confirms. “Kind of like Jace, actually.” Next to him, the guy stiffens. “Which reminds me, JACE WAYLAND IS DEAD TO ME.” The guy makes a choking noise.

“ _Why_ is Jace Wayland dead to you?” He asks. Simon frowns.

“He doesn’t kiss and tell.” Simon says, his voice wavering. “But that’s okay because he doesn’t have to kiss me anymore. Because he won’t tell me.”

“…what?” The guy asks.

“Jace Wayland broke up with me. Now he’s dead. To me. Not dead _like_ me, you know, like the vampire thing.” The guys laughs softly, his grip tightening as Simon stumbles slightly. “Shit, I’m going to have _such_ a hangover tomorrow.” Simon laments.

“Yeah, you are _hammered_.” The guy laughs.

“Hey, what can I call you?” Simon yawns, his eyes growing hazy.

“You don’t know who I am?”

“I am _exceedingly_ drunk.”

“You can call me Captain America.” The guy says, shaking Simon as his eyes close. “Hey, look at me. Stay awake, we have to get you back to Magnus’.” Simon looks at him, really looks at the blonde hair and strong jawline, and gasps.

“Shit, you _are_ Captain America.” Simon sighs. “Sorry I hit on you, Sir America. Liberty, and all that.” Captain America lets out a small laugh, and then in one smooth motion leans down to hook his arm around Simon’s knees, lifting him effortlessly into a bridal-style carry. “Fuck!” Simon shouts.

“I’m only joking. I’m not Captain America.” The guy says, his voice quiet and subdued. “ _Shit_ you’re cute like this. You won’t remember anything tomorrow morning?”

“Probably not.” Simon agrees, baffled at the change in position as he clings to the other guys neck.

“I’m Jace Wayland.” Jace says softly, brushing his lips against Simon’s forehead. “I’m sorry for everything. I thought you wanted to break up.” Simon frowns.

“That sounds bizarre and definitely wrong.” He informs the guy, who is apparently Jace? To Simon’s drunk mind it’s not exactly working out. Before he can think harder about it, they’re entering an apartment and he’s being deposited on a soft bed.

“It probably was.” Jace says, brushing a curl of hair off of Simon’s forehead. “But then again, I’ve never been known for my good decisions.” Simon opens his mouth to protest, but he slips away into sleep before he can.

.

Simon wakes up with a dry throat and a raging headache. His eyes ache in his skull, and he feels like he’s been dragged through a meat grinder.

“Fuck, why did Maia let me drink so much?” he croaks out, before he opens his eyes and squints around. He’s in Magnus’ spare room, and he frowns because that means –

“ _Jace!_ ” Simon yells, glaring at the door. Jace appears, holding a glass of blood.

“Simon?” He asks uncertainly, holding the blood out like some sort of peace offering. Simon snatches it out of his grasp and drains it in one gulp, sighing minutely as the blood begins to work its wonder and leave him feeling whole again.

“What,” Simon snaps once he’s placed the glass on the bedside table, “gave you the right to take me home like that last night?”

“Maia called me.” Jace says slowly, his hands raised in surrender. “You remember?”

“Everything.” Simon stands up and paces a few steps, noting that he’s still in last night’s clothes, which is _disgusting_.

“I thought you said you’d forget.” Jace mutters, eyeing Simon warily. Simon rolls his eyes.

“I was also wasted and thought you were Captain America.” He scoffs. “You can’t believe the things I say when I’m drunk.”

“In that case,” Jace says, crossing his arms defensively, “does that mean what you said about me…?”

“That’s still true.” Simon says, the hurt crashing into him all over again. “You broke up with _me_. You don’t get to play the hero by hauling my drunk ass home or whatever –  “

“I’m sorry.”

“ – and I know you think that you’re _oh so perfect_ and you can’t be seen with someone like Simon Lewis, but – wait, what?” Simon stops, the speech that he’s been building up ever since Jace told him they needed to break up faltering in the face of Jace’s quiet, wrecked voice murmuring an apology. “What?” He repeats dumbly.

“I didn’t want to break up with you, but you didn’t seem happy.” Jace continues, his voice still in that heartbreakingly quiet tone.

“That’s because I wasn’t.” Simon says slowly. “I don’t like to be kept a secret, Jace.” Jace stares at him, the muscles in his jaw working, and Simon tried to not let it get to him, but it does. He’s so tired, suddenly. “I think we’re done here.” He finally sighs, his voice bitter. “It’s already evening, right? I’m going back to the boathouse.” He’s _tired_ of Jace having such a strong hold over him, tired of the way he doesn’t seem to have the same hold over Jace.

“Max!” Jace says loudly, startling Simon. Simon jumps, pressing a hand over his heart out of habit, before scowling at Jace.

“What?”

“Max’s rune ceremony is tonight.” Jace says, swallowing convulsively. “Do you. Want. With me.”

“Do I want…?” Simon stares at him, and Jace looks away. He’s so clearly out of his element but still soldiering on, and Simon’s heart aches at how _Jace_ the action is.

“Do you want to go to Max’s rune ceremony with me.” Jace says finally, his voice flat. It doesn’t sound like a question, more like a broken off command, but Jace’s eyes are soft when he stares at Simon.

“Tonight?” Simon repeats, trying to quell the butterflies taking up residence in his stomach.

“Yeah.” Jace shifts his weight from one foot to the other and purses his lips. “I broke up with you because I didn’t think it would work. I’m a Shadowhunter. People still hate me for the whole Valentine thing. There’s a _war_ coming.” Simon shakes his head.

“Breaking up with me now because you’re sure we’d break up later?” He snorts. “You’re like every young adult novel cliché, for God’s sake.”

“Alec talked to me.” Jace mutters. “And he told me that sometimes all you can do is try.” Simon tilts his head thoughtfully. “I’m sorry for breaking up with you; if you’d have me back, I…want to take you to Max’s ceremony tonight. As my date.”

“I – okay. Yes.” Simon says instantly, surprising himself –  but evidently not Jace, whose face breaks into a wide, joyous smile. “Fuck, stop grinning like a maniac. You look like a serial killer.” He tells Jace, trying to keep a neutral expression, but Jace closes the space between them and cradles Simon’s face, slotting their lips together in a familiar motion that has Simon gasping for breath he doesn’t need.

Simon groans into the kiss, looping his arms around Jace’s waist and tugging him as close as possible, relishing in the physical contact. “We have to – “ he gets out between kisses, “ – talk, we still need to talk about this.”

“Yes.” Jace murmurs, pressing tiny, fluttering kisses across Simon’s face. “Sure, whatever you want.” Simon frowns, and Jace adds. “Look, I just really missed you.” He pulls away long enough to look intently at Simon and say, “I was coming to the bar last night to apologize when I found you wasted off your ass.”

“My hero.” Simon says dryly, and Jace grins, ducking his head to press a hot, open-mouthed kiss against the underside of Simon’s jaw. Simon moans, tilting his head back and thinking dizzily that he can’t believe he’s kissing Captain America _again_.

“Does this make me Bucky?” He mutters, more to himself than everything. The question turns into a sharp moan when Jace bites lightly at his neck, and he forgets about his question as Jace makes it his mission to _maul_ Simon’s neck.

“Tony.” Jace finally says when he comes up for air, breathing hard as Simon stares at him, uncomprehending. “I’ve always thought you were more of a Tony.” He clarifies.

Simon stares.

And stares some more.

“ _You’ve read Captain America_?” Simon gasps. Jace stares at him, equal parts apprehensive and fond.

“I…have created a monster.” Jace mutters.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me on [ tumblr ](http://eversall.tumblr.com/)


End file.
